


VID: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John frets over Sherlock and Irene in a relentlessly uptempo and somewhat juvenile manner. Alternatively, a deeply complex philosophical argument in which John examines the relative advantages of a relationship with him over one with Irene. Hey, it was worth a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)




End file.
